Valentine
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Naruto and Sasuke are reminiscing about their relationship as they are attending their separate duties. Song fic to ‘Valentine’. Was ch. 4 in my SasuNaru Story I switched it out with the real chapter four.


Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto and Sasuke are reminiscing about their relationship as they are attending their separate duties. Song fic to 'Valentine'.

Warnings: Eh, definitely a lil bit of fluff here and there.

A/N: This is my Valentine's Day present to all of my readers. I love you guys, you're awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I do not own any rights to the lyrics used in this song fic chapter. Both story and lyrics belong only to their respective owners and creators.

Key: **_introduction_**

_Song lyrics and stressed words_

Thoughts and actions

'_Engravings'_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**_Valentines are special presents given to people with love… at the same time, Valentines are People we love and adore and the day itself is often used to show that special person how much they are truly loved and appreciated. When that person is either Hokage or a lower ranked shinobi… your job kind of gets in the way, but never does a moment pass without thinking of that person and all the times they proved their love in a way you'll never forget, or of moments in your lives when every look had a secret meaning to it. Though these looks were unreadable to others, they meant more to the two people themselves. With a look, they could scoff at something they disagreed with, they could say 'I love you' without the words, they could say we'll talk about it later, they could show care and worry and irritation and anger and every emotion that was felt. True love is a gift that must be treated as if it's very precious and you must be thankful everyday that you don't have to face the world alone anymore. And to Naruto and Sasuke, every moment spent together is a precious treasure because nobody is guaranteed a tomorrow. And this Valentine's Day, they had their separate duties to attend to and they would not see each other until later on that night…_**

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

When they'd first met, Naruto and Sasuke could barely stand each other. They were always in competition trying to be better, stronger, faster, and more knowledgeable than the other. Failure on one-upping the other boy was not an option back in those early days. That is, until the day Kakashi had thrown them each a kunai and told them to climb up a tree using chakra in their feet. Sakura of course had excelled at controlling her chakra and for once, Naruto had pushed aside his pride and asked the girl how to do it correctly. After their sensei and female teammate had left, both boys made it a point to try and beat each other. Sasuke bugged Naruto endlessly for the advice Sakura had given him. Naruto wouldn't give it to him until he saw Sasuke fall for once in the time he'd known 'Mr. Perfect' as Naruto had dubbed him. The fall was hard and knocked the wind out of the boy and Naruto couldn't help but worry about him. He'd rushed out of the tree he was in quicker than lightening strike and looked his teammate over.

The expression on Naruto's face was one Sasuke would never forget. I held so much worry and care for him in those expressive blue eyes of his. "Why'd you let yourself fall like that teme? You never do that! If you want to know what Sakura told me, I'll tell you, just don't fall like that again okay?" Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees the expression on Naruto's face in a new light. He was worried, he was close to tears thinking Sasuke had been seriously injured by the fall and there was that mysterious emotion in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't figure out, but it all made him smile softly at the dobe. "I promise Naruto... I won't do it again. Here, help me sit up and tell me what Sakura said… please…" Naruto blinked at him, but gave him a relieved smile and helped him into sitting position, then told him word for word what Sakura had said. They spent that day talking, joking, and training, even opening up to each other. It was the day both of them would admit to each other that hatred had somehow changed to love through the years, and they would promise to always cherish that and each other.

_  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
_

Their first kiss had been almost as innocent and sweet as it was demanding and passionate. Naruto remembered it as the day both had been given their first kiss. With his and Sasuke's personalities, there was no way it would be timid or gentle. They were rough around the edges and inexperienced at the time about what it took to make the kiss soft and meaningful. They had, however, perfected the perfect kiss to turn each other on and make them want to be much _much_ closer to each other. It was inevitable, if they kissed they way they had the very first time, they always ended up in bed. Now that was where tenderness had come in. When they were united in that way, it was slow, sweet, deliberate, every stroke, sigh, moan, quiver of the body, every murmured exultation was special and spoke volumes. Their desire for each other would be great, but their love greater, so when they went to bed at night, they never really had sex… they made love until the wee hours of the morning as if it would be the last night ever spent in each other's arms.

Afterward, they would lay in a loving, protective embrace and either sleep peacefully, or bask in the afterglow of love that surrounded them and speak in soft whispers to each other as if afraid to break the lethargic spell weaved around them. It was Naruto's favorite kind of morning. Even when the sky was filled with dark, angry clouds and the power was out, all they'd needed to do was be together and just talk, play a game or two, or even just sleep and they'd make it through together because when there was no sun in the sky, Sasuke lit up his life just as brightly as Naruto lit his up. They were the light, sparkle, and love in the other's eyes and Naruto had always cherished that…

_  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

Sasuke was always one who thought he'd be able to figure things out on his own, but he never could understand why Naruto let him get away with being so possessive over him. Once it had gotten bad enough that not even Shikamaru came to speak with the blonde anymore. Naruto had been angry and hurt and had cried silently, but never once did he strike out at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto had no qualms about kicking his ass, so why hadn't the dobe done it when Sasuke was clearly being an over-possessive ass? An angry Sakura had finally helped him see the truth; Naruto chose not to punish him for it with a good kick in the pants because he knew that even with that, Sasuke would only get angry at him and they'd fight. Naruto wanted Sasuke to figure things out on his own because he knew Sasuke was stubborn enough to find out things for himself. He always had been. The memory of his angel's tears and hurt when Shikamaru had refused to come over because of Sasuke's behavior made him determined to share Naruto with his friends. The blonde had promised him once that he was never going anywhere, and that Sasuke shouldn't worry about anyone taking him away because no matter what happened during the day, Naruto would always come home to Sasuke. So that day, a stubborn ass learned to share without fearing that he would lose his love…

_  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
_

For their third Valentine's Day together, Naruto had made Sasuke dinner. He remembered the look on his teme's face when he'd opened that front door and caught the blonde standing in the kitchen in nothing but an apron. All he could do was brace himself and protest between drugging, hungry kisses that they couldn't do anything with the door unlocked and standing wide open. After a round of rolling around in the bed, both had donned robes and brought out presents for one another. Sasuke had given him a necklace he would always wear. The chain was a strong black cord and the pendant was a raven-shaped locket with a picture of the two of them together inside and an engraving that said, _'I could love no one as much as I love you, my angel, my light, my Naruto… Love forever, Sasuke.' _Naruto had given Sasuke a locket as well, but this one was in the shape of a fox and had a different picture of them in it and an engraving that said, '_Once in a lifetime, true love is found. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you, but I promise to love and cherish you always... my teme...my Sasuke, My love… love, Naruto.' _It had been expensive, but well worth it. The promises they'd made would be fulfilled until that fateful day when his teme had betrayed him and disappeared into thin air.

It was fate that had brought Gaara to Naruto and helped him love again. It was fate that allowed Sasuke to come back. It was fate that Sasuke and Gaara would end up loving each other as much as they loved Naruto, and it was fate that the three had chosen to implement both old and new traditions in their odd relationship that everyone somehow approved of.

_  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

And now, together again with one addition to their little family, they kept their old promises and even came to cherish Gaara as they did each other, promising him the same things they'd promised so long ago, but remembered as if it were yesterday. No matter how far apart they were, or who they crossed paths with, at the end of the day, they went home where the ones they loved were waiting for their return. There were fights, they made up, they laughed, they joked, they made love, they laid all their burdens down at the front door, and even when they talked of things that had stressed them out during the day, they found that there was always someone there to give a massage and baby them and make them smile once more. It was a house filled with love, one that Naruto and Sasuke and now Gaara had always wanted.

Yes, it was fate that had brought them together, but it was LOVE that kept them holding on no matter what comes their way.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N: At the moment, I'm too tired to know what I think of this non song fic.. Lemme know what you think, and have a wonderful Valentine's Day. Even if you don't really like the day. Chapter four should be up soon. Bye for now guys, and thanks for reading.


End file.
